Pachirisu
Pachirisu (Japanese: パチリス Pachirisu) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Pachirisu is a squirrel-like Pokémon. Its fur is white with a faint blueish tint and it has a light blue stripe which originates at its forehead and extends to the tip of its tail. A large white tooth grows out of its mouth, and its eyes are a deep gray. Its cheeks and eyes are similar to that of a Pikachu, but yellow instead of red. Pachirisu have tails almost twice as big as themselves, with three spikes around the middle. Their arms and legs are very short, but the can still run incredibly fast, a trait usually associated with Electric-types. Gender differences Males have longer head-stripes than the females. This stems from real life as some squirrels have longer stripes to look like angry eyebrows and female squirrels have shorter stripes to appear more attractive to males. Behavior Pachirisu are active Pokémon, generally hyper active during the day. When they sleep, Pachirisu like to curl their massive, fluffy tails round to the front of their bodies and use them as a pillow. They also like to chase and groom their tails. When a Pachirisu sheds its fur it shapes it into fur balls. These fur balls exhibit static. Pachirisu hides its favorite foods in these static puffs and stores them in tree holes. It does this to protect the food—if a human or other Pokémon try to take the food, they will get shocked from the static. Habitat Pachirisu are generally found in tree tops in forests, as well as the outskirts of forests and near Power Plants. Diet Pachirisu is known to eat mainly berries. Its diet is similar to that of Pikachu. Evolution Pachirisu does not evolve. Game Info Stats Pachirisu are generally weak at battling, but are good, defensive Pokémon with average Defense and Sp. Defense stats and great Speed. Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Generation VII= |Vulpix, Vulpix, Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Teddiursa, Zigzagoon, Shinx, Buneary, Lopunny, Lillipup, Audino, Minccino, Furfrou, Popplio, Brionne, Primarina, Stufful, Bewear|—|100|30|Fairy|Status}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Side Game Data |number=026 |pokemon=Pachirisu |group=Electric |fieldmove=None |pokeassist=Electric |entry=It discharges electricity from all over its body to attack. |hp=? |onsight=Partner Pokémon (special reaction)}} Sprites Appearances Anime Dawn has a Pachirisu which she caught in "Twice Smitten, Once Shy". Dawn finds and is attracted by a wild Pachirisu, which hugged its large tail, making it look very adorable and encouraging her to catch Pachirisu. During this episode, Pachirisu used Discharge in Dawn's tent, making Dawn's hair stick up. When Dawn attempted to train Pachirisu, Pachirisu was having fun and refused to obey her commands. When Dawn wanted to return Pachirisu to its Poké Ball, Pachirisu avoided the red beam over and over again. Then Ash, Brock and Dawn used all their Pokémon to chase down Pachirisu. But Pachirisu ran off quickly and was difficult to stop. In the end, Pachirisu was surrounded by a huge cliff with no way out. It used Discharge and made all the Pokémon faint. Then Pachirisu fainted due to tiredness. Dawn then released Pachirisu back to the wild, and Jessie caught Pachirisu. However, Pachirisu used Discharge to destroy Team Rocket's balloon before it returned to Dawn. Dawn then re-captured it, and it became her new companion. Pachirisu was trapped in a Hippowdon in a land full of sand and the gang attempted to rescue it, disturbed by Team Rocket members, Cassidy and Butch. * Dawn's Pachirisu Manga In the Pokémon Ranger Batonnage Manga, both Hajime and Hitomi use a Pachirisu as partner. Trivia *Pachirisu, like Emolga, is an -type Pokémon based on a species of squirrels. *Along with the Tynamo line, Pachirisu's category begins with 'Ele', referencing to electricity. *Pachirisu was previously perceived as useless in competitive play until a South Korean player named Se Jun Park used it as part of his team to win the 2014 Pokémon World Championship. Etymology *The name is derived from the Japanese words pachipachi, meaning electric crackling, and risu ("squirrel"). Gallery 417Pachirisu_DP_anime.png 417Pachirisu_DP_anime_2.png 417Pachirisu DP anime 3.png 417Pachirisu DP anime 4.png 417Pachirisu_Dream.png 417Pachirisu_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 417Pachirisu_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 417Pachirisu_Pokemon_Battle_Revolution.png 417Pachirisu_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Support Pachirisu.png Pachirisu-GO.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon